


Don't Leave

by KuronekoChii



Category: The One (Manhua)
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronekoChii/pseuds/KuronekoChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long(aka: angus) longs for his twin brother Yin(aka Eros).<br/>No pun intended. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

Eros:yin x Angus:long fanfic  
Warning: yaoi, twincest.  
I dont own the characters at all. i can't believe i haven't upload this here.

"Yinnnnnn~!!!" the long haired man dashed across the door and literally jumped on the other man sitting on the couch.

Their lips met with a chaste kiss before it deepened into a french. Their tongues slid over each other, sucking and exploring the wet cavern of the other twin. Their breathing became more and more unstable till they broke apart, a thin trial of saliva still connecting them, to replenish their air supply

The green eyed twin teared up as he looked into the silver eyes of the other. "i... I miss you so much yin~!!" he dived in for a bear hug and unconsciously, his tears began to roll down his cheeks and subsequently the waterworks intensified.

The older twin slid his hand up to pat the younger man's head and back in a soothing motion as he always did to comforts his only sibling. " i'm here. I'm back now,long. So don't cry, come on. It hurts me to see your tears." yin whispered near the other's ear. Yin snuggled with his brother, giving him a peck on his temple and got long to sit up. Running his thumb on the apples of long's cheeks, he wiped away the tears that fell.

The younger twin slung his arms behind his brother, pulling him down for yet another kiss. However, this time, they were interrupted by the door bell. Long ignored it but yin didn't. The green orbs male tried to get the other's attention but he failed. Yin gave his younger sibling a small smile before sliding him off his lap and walking to the door.

As yin got up, long puffed up his cheeks animatedly and gave a slight grunt. Peeking across from the sofa, he saw his older brother speaking to a blondie.

 _who's tha- oh..._  
Long thought as he processed what was happening before him. That blondie yet again... Didn't she have other things to do rather than to cling onto his precious twin? He questioned inwardly, lips curving downwards. He was not happy.

Yin was currently speaking and giggling with lele. They look seriously stunning standing beside each other. Not that long wasn't gorgeous but the two at the door look like an awfully outstanding couple. Long's brows knitted together and he felt left out again. His dear brother's attention was caught not by him but his love rival, lele. He had never left this level of jealously in his life. Not even when feidina dated yin. He wondered if this was the feeling ulysees experienced when he denied the other man's love and look only towards his twin. He felt a pang in his heart and a vein pop-ed. 

Unbeknownst to himself, long stood up and walk towards where yin was, slipping his hand through and hugging his brother intimately in front of the model lady. That was his way of showing that yin belongs to him. He put on his facade and gave his well-known smile, which obviously was fake.  
"oh? Hello, cane lele." he greeted her as calmly as possible. Yin was aware of long's actions and wanted to put a distance between himself and his lovely twin as he did not want lele to feel uncomfortable. Thus, yin, as gently as possible, plied long's arms away and removed his twin's embrace. Long, on the other hand was deeply hurt by yin's actions. He tried to get yin to pay more attention to him but this only annoyed yin further. Long got increasing upset and rudely told lele that he had to talk to yin privately, hinting that he wanted her out of this house. Yin reprimanded him but lele laughed it off, trying not to be agitated. She, of course, didn't know the extent of long's love for his older twin. Thinking that long was simply in a bad mood today, she brushed it off and bid the twins goodbye, kissing Yin lovingly and fully on his lips then giving long a friendly hug before she left.

As she left the compound, Yin turned to long with a slightly pissed look on his face. " Long, why did you do that?" the silver eyed director asked the younger twin while keeping his cool. Model Angus stretched out and embraced Directer Eros, whining that it was their alone time and he didn't want anyone to come between them. Yin didn't feel the same way though, he didn't look at long as a lover but only as a brother. He simply couldn't accept this incestuous love between them.

" long! We are brothers! Moreover we are twins! We can't be in that sort of relationship! Its wrong!" Yin spoke his mind as he hold the younger twin away from himself.

The green orbs enlarged and tears were erupting from the waterline. " but i still love you, yin! How.. How can you treat me like this! I've finally managed to get out of ulysees' control and find you! I even tolerated being the old man's lover for two whole years although my heart belongs to you! Why? Is this what i gain after all that i've suffered? I love you more than cane lele and feidina ever could, when will you understand this and understand me?!" long bawled his eyes out and collapsed onto his knees.

"long?... H..hey... I love you too but just not the same-" yin was cut off by his younger twin.  
"not the same?! You said you would protect me and stay with me!" Yin tried to calm long down but the twin smacked his arm away."don't touch me." the green irises glared at the silver ones" i..Hate you!" standing up with his remaining strength, long dashed out of the door with all his might.

Yin stood there dumbfounded for a moment before running out, chasing after the male model. Where did long go?! Yin lost sight of his twin as they cut through corners. He cursed and swear in his mind, blaming himself for hurting long. Then it replayed in his mind:"being the old man's lover for two whole years"  
Yes, ulysees did help protect both of them but he didn't expect that the man demanded his brother to be a lover! He felt his heart being stabbed at multiple times as he thought of his brother being someone else's lover. He didn't like it and he felt like he was going to murder someone. Yin ran around, going to every place near the area to find long as he knew that his brother wouldn't disappear to somewhere far from his place on foot.

-page break-

The clouds soon gather and clumped up under the night sky. A gush of strong wind blew and a storm drew near. The rain pattered down on the concrete flooring mercilessly, making it difficult for the silver eyed male to search for his twin. On the other side, the male model's legs brought him to a deserted park and he fell onto one wooden bench as his legs gave way. He covered his eyes with his palms as he cried out his sorrows in the cold loud storm. He didn't care about the thunder and lightening. He simply sat there, overwhelmed by loneliness and a broken heart. The green eyed male weeped and weeped continuously ill he felt a warm hand touching his shoulder and an umbrella shielding him from the storm. He looked up but didn't see the person's face that he longed to see. Instead, it was ulysees. The one man he didn't want to see at all, looking in this shambled and helpless state. The older man took out a handkerchief to wipe the raindrops as well as tears from the model's face. Grabbing the green eyed male's hand, ulysees pulled him up and convinced angus to go back to his house. 

As they started to depart, loud splashing noise was heard as someone ran closer towards the two men. Angus' arm was pulled apart from ulysees' firmly by a much much colder hand.  
" don't touch my brother!" Yin made his stand firmly as he entwined his fingers with long's. Long didn't like how yin was behaving thus he struggled, pulling away from his older twin brother. Ulysees didn't give up. He held long's other hand.  
"stop... Yin! It hurts!" long shrieked as yin tightened his grip.  
"let him go ulysees." yin glared sternly into ulysees, the looks in his eyes could crush ones determination. His attitude expressed that no one is to touch a single hair on his brother and claimed his territory(long). However, ulysees refused to budge and long was getting more and more irritating. Yin clicked his tongue vehemently and tore ulysees hand away from his twin's arm. In a daring manner, the silvery orb male claimed the lips of his twin. His tongue darted into long's mouth and sucked onto the slick flesh in it. Long put up a strong resistance at first but melted in the kiss like how his heart melted once more. The wide open green eyes glimmered in the dark night, as long's breath was yet again stolen by his older twin.

Yin detached his lips from long's before claiming the model as his own and sweeping the younger one off his feet. "i won't forgive you if you lay your hands on what's mine." the two twins left the scene immediately after. The older one carrying the younger twin bridal style, back home.

-page break-

Yin single handedly unlocked the door of his house and closed it. As he did, long finally snapped out of his trance. His brother's face was too near for comfort now! He freaked out and rapidly pushed his brother away. "uwaah!!" long's actions made yin lose his balance and trip over air. Long fell butt first to the ground and yin atop him. Their drenched clothes and hair soaked the carpet flooring but none moved. There was an awkward silence between them. The more yin stared into his younger twin's eyes, the more drawn in he was. Closing their distance, yin's lips was a few millimetres away from long's before the younger one pushed him away.

"the heck yin! D-didnt i say i hate you? What was tbat just now? You dont like me do you! So why would you bother taking me away from ulysees?" long spat as he back away from his twin.

Yin ran both hands through his hair and ruffled it. " gahh!! I just- just can't think of you being with him for the rest of your life! After you left, i just hated that feeling that i'm going to lose you for good! Heck! Not just ulysees. I dont want anyone to touch you and.. Date you as a lover. I dislike it from the bottom of my heart!" the man frowned as he confessed his true feelings.

"S-so what? Yo-you still dont love me that way i love you! D-dont you like that naive crazy cane lele? Why bring me back home?" long's heartbeat rapidly as he heard his twin's real feeling but still sulked as he wanted to know the extent of his brother's feelings for him.

"tsk. Shut up. I just hate seeing you leave me more than her leaving my side! Damn it! I just want to glue you by my side so you won't disappear again!" yin inched closer to long but long cowered away. This carried on till long's back smacked into the wall, telling him that he can't escape anymore. The green eyed man teared up again and said loud enough for his twin to hear. " you said our feeling aren't the same and you can't accept me!" he crossed his arms and drew his knees closer to his chest.

" i thought that if i accepted it, it'll ruin your future! We'll be outcasted in the society if someone knows and i don't want you to be hurt again." yin reasoned out and added," but the more i think about others getting all the hands over you i just snapped okay? I just didn't like it... That.. You... Weren't only for me and if its about lele, she just seem like your replica and i can't leave her alone. She remind me so much of you when we are together except for the... sex part." yin's voiced softened at the end of his sentence

"you stupid! Idiot! Dickhead! Asshole! Who the hell cares about what others think! I like you and that's that!!! And you have me right in front of you but still went for lele? You are terrible!" long slapped his twin's face before proceeding to glomp him. " you big idiot! From now on you are still mine! " 

Yin wrapped his arms around his younger twin and squeezed," yeah." he replied as they shared a moment of peaceful and loving embrace. Long glanced up at yin and they kissed, lips to lips. They wanted to continue till long looked away and gave a loud sneeze. Yin snickered at his younger twin's cute and adorable sight before hugging him and telling him to shower. The two twin brothers went to bathe together and went to bed just like that. They simply want to enjoy each other's presence that they never did before. Yin was glad and relieved that long came back to his arms safely, untainted. He made a resolution to tell lele that their relationship should be of just friends as he wanted to face his true feelings head on and not ignore them.

Yin was long's and long became yin's.


End file.
